


Silk Restraints

by SamuelJames



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Bondage, Community: comment_fic, Dom/sub, M/M, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark/Demetri bondage smut with ribbons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Silk Restraints  
> Pairing: Mark/Demetri  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Summary: Mark/Demetri bondage smut with ribbons  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt FlashForward, Mark/Demetri, silk ribbons  
> Kinks: Dom/sub relationship and light bondage.  
> Disclaimer: FlashForward is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It’s more decorative than functional but Mark can’t help enjoying the display. Demetri’s wrists are held together with a black silk ribbon and his legs are spread wide, anchored to the bed with a soft cuff on each ankle. Mark has chosen red ribbons for his partner’s legs and a length of ribbon is wrapped around each leg from the cuff all the way up beyond the top of Demetri’s thighs, past his hard cock and looped through the black ribbon on Demetri’s wrists.

Mark kisses his lover, slides a piece of ribbon under Demetri’s back. He brings it across Demetri’s torso, just under the nipple clamps and ties the ribbon in a bow. Mark flicks one of the clamps and Demetri gasps. Mark is trying to make him talk, break the rules but he smiles. He’s not going to fall at the first hurdle. Mark is harsh at times but now he is so attentive, so careful with the ribbons. The feel of silk is wonderful against Demetri’s skin. Mark strokes his skin softly and then overlaps black and red ribbons on Demetri’s arms. He adjusts the ribbons so the knots lie flat. They’ll be here for some time so he wants Demetri to be comfortable.

One more ribbon to apply before the clamps come off. Mark takes Demetri’s cock into his mouth and waits. Demetri wants him to move; suck, lick or do anything really and he has to fight the urge to thrust. Mark pulls back slowly releasing Demetri’s cock with a loud smack of his lips. He uses a thinner ribbon, still soft silk though on Demetri’s cock and balls. He blushes under Mark’s gaze, not quite understanding what Mark sees in him. Mark smiles softly, this trust means everything to him. Predictions of what may or may not happen haven’t changed that. He slides his hands along Demetri’s sides, takes off the clamps and Demetri groans at the sensation. Mark soothes each nipple with slow licks and kisses. He suckles on Demetri’s neck and then kisses him again.

Mark takes the small pastry brush from the nightstand and traces patterns across his lover’s arms and torso. Demetri shivers at the soft sensations. When Mark brings the soft bristles up his inner thigh Demetri grits his teeth. It’s so slow and deliberate, this tickling sensation and he can’t follow through on his impulse to close his legs. Mark repeats this slow torture on Demetri’s other leg and then puts the brush aside. His fingers now trace the pattern of each ribbon, he likes the feeling of silk too. As his fingers grow ever closer to Demetri’s cock he has to resist the urge to stop there. He moves his hand quickly to Demetri’s arm, slides his hand across the fine hair on Demetri’s forearm making his lover shiver despite the warmth of their room.

He adds another ribbon now, around Demetri’s throat in imitation of a collar. Demetri wants to ask, wants to be kissed but waiting has its own rewards too. Mark is determined to test his resolve as he now trails a loose ribbon across Demetri’s skin from head to toe over and over again.

Mark finally relents and opens each cuff releasing Demetri’s legs. He unties the ribbon from Demetri’s cock and helps his lover to kneel. Mark removes the plug that has kept Demetri stretched and ready for him. Slicking up his cock he gets Demetri to sit astride him. As he slides onto Mark’s cock Mark’s patience wavers and he opens the ribbon around Demetri’s wrists. The leg ribbons begin to unravel too but neither of them minds.

They’ve done this a few times but never have the patience to keep all the ribbons till the end. Now that his hands are free Demetri leans forward without fear of falling and kisses Mark. It’s nice when Mark sets the pace but it’s fun riding him. He teases a little, slowly rising up and back down again but Mark has him so turned-on that he’s soon chasing his orgasm. After they both come Mark unwraps the rest of the ribbons. The last one on Demetri’s neck looks beautiful but he regretfully removes that one too. Perhaps one day they can get a real collar.


End file.
